


Super Secret Special Bonus Scene

by AniimoneNSFW (xnemone)



Category: Tokyo Ghoul
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Easter Egg, Gratuitous Smut, M/M, PWP, Smut, blowjob, handjob, starts out with plot but its not really necessary for the porn
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-02
Updated: 2019-09-02
Packaged: 2020-10-05 18:56:05
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,789
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20493638
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/xnemone/pseuds/AniimoneNSFW
Summary: After the war, Kaneki was imprisoned in Cochlea. Hide recovered from his injuries and opened a flower shop, but he didn't visit Kaneki until a law is passed that grants ghouls citizenship, and a number of imprisoned ghouls are finally granted a trial.Released from Cochlea, Kaneki's first night as a free man is spent in his best friend's bed.





	Super Secret Special Bonus Scene

**Author's Note:**

> So this (clearly) ignores :re and alters canon events. It's a bonus scene for a fic I'm working on called [Polaris](https://archiveofourown.org/works/21291248/chapters/50699447#workskin) that's a rework of [Monsters and Men (2017)](https://archiveofourown.org/works/9872990), but everything is different and everything is good.
> 
> Enjoy! And if you're just horny, skip to the line, "Hide doesn’t mind."

Hide’s apartment is bright and warm. Green plants rest on the table, on shelves and stools and window ledges. Every frame and table and shelf is made of unfinished wood, with soft grey and white cushions or blankets on the couch and chairs. The TV against the wall across from the couch is clean and dust-free. In fact, his apartment looks clean and tidy, almost brand new.

“Hide, did you tidy up for me?” Kaneki asks, turning to his best friend with an affectionate half-smile after he sets his small duffel bag down against the wall.

Hide looks away as he scratches the back of his neck and lies, “Not particularly… What makes you think that?”

Kaneki smiles fully now, lowering his eyelids as he leans on the edge of Hide’s countertop and _god, he has no right to look that good-_

“Because the Hide I remember kept empty ramen cups like a collection and sorted his clothes in piles on the floor,” Kaneki teases, quirking an eyebrow.

Hide swallows. His heart is beating faster than it should be. Is it normal for his hands to be sweating this much? Is he having a stroke? Is this what a stroke feels like?

“Hey, it’s okay. I’m not complaining,” Kaneki assures him, raising his palms outward. “It looks good, actually.”

“Um, thanks,” Hide replies.

He licks his lips. His gaze falls to the tie around Kaneki’s neck and he feels his face grow hot, so he turns away and steps into the kitchen.

“Do you want anything?” Hide asks, his voice a little tense. “I have tea, coffee, water…”

“Actually, I could use some coffee. Do you have decaf?” Kaneki replies. He leans on the counter, resting his chin in the palm of his hand with his elbow propped on the edge. “That awful stuff in the courthouse was barely drinkable.”

Hide smiles. “I’m glad to see you’re still a coffee connoisseur.” He sets the coffee machine to brew and pulls two mugs down from the cupboard.

“No way!” Kaneki laughs.

Hide makes the mistake of glancing at him and feels his heart skip a beat. He turns back around quickly before the deepening blush across his face and ears gives him away. Once the coffee pot fills, he pours enough into each of the cups and is about to grab the creamer from the fridge when Kaneki calls his name.

“Hide,” Kaneki says softly, gentle.

Hide looks over to find him staring at his hands, eyebrows furrowed but a small smile curving the corners of his lips.

“That was the first time I’ve laughed since the war.”

Hide sets down one of the mugs in front of him. Kaneki looks up and holds his gaze. Hide’s breath catches in his throat. His chest tightens at the fragile look in Kaneki’s eyes.

“Let’s watch a movie tonight, okay?” Hide suggests, smiling with just a touch of sadness. “It’s been a long day.”

Kaneki smiles and accepts the cup with both hands. He holds it close to his chest as he stares into it.

Hide still remembers how he takes his coffee.

“Yeah,” Kaneki sighs. “That sounds nice.”

Hide takes him by the elbow gently and leads him over to the couch, where Hide kicks his feet up on the coffee table and throws one arm behind his head. He picks up the remote with his other hand and turns on the TV while Kaneki settles in next to him, a little closer than necessary.

Hide doesn’t mind.

Although, Kaneki is still dressed in the severe clothes Hide bought for him, jacket and all. He’s barely even loosened the tie.

Hide eyes him out of the corner of his eye until Kaneki catches him staring. Hide looks up to hold his gaze, eyes wide. Kaneki's expression softens. His eyelids fall and he licks his lips. Hide follows the motion and begins to lean in, letting his eyes close. Kaneki shuts his eyes and meets him halfway.

His lips are soft and chapped and sweet, like nectar. His kisses are a little messy, a little desperate, but slow and gentle. Hide hasn't kissed someone since college, but he's sure it never felt this good. Kaneki moves to press him back and Hide lets him. They part briefly with a soft gasp and return to each other when his back hits the cushions. Kaneki pins him down and starts to kiss his neck, sloppy and wet and hot. Hide tilts his head back with a sigh and closes his eyes again. Kaneki grinds his hips down, already growing hard. Hide raises to meet him and is rewarded when Kaneki gasps against his neck. Hide opens his eyes partway and smiles at him. He drags his fingers through Kaneki's hair as Kaneki drags his too-sharp teeth against his pulse and _bites_. Hide throws his head back with a moan.

"Oh, you liked that?" Kaneki murmurs. He bites the lobe of Hide's ear lightly before he lowers his tone and asks, "Should we try to make it to your bedroom or are we doing it here?"

Hide fights back a shiver. Kaneki pulls back to hold his gaze, but Hide's breath caches in this throat for the second time this evening. Kaneki gazes at him through dark eyes, a smirk on his lips.

"Bed," Hide manages, gripping Kaneki's arm as tight as he can. Kaneki doesn't seem to mind.

In fact, Kaneki responds by clamoring off him, picking him up bridal-style like he weighs little more than a sack of flour, and carrying him off toward the bedroom. Hide notices that at some point Kaneki dropped the jacket. Before he can ask about where it went, Kaneki practically throws him on the bed and starts ripping off his tie. Hide barely has time to sit up on the edge and recognize that he definitely has a thing for Kaneki throwing him around before Kaneki finishes unbuttoning the first few buttons on his shirt and sinks to his knees in front of him.

"Wait, Kaneki, I― hahh…"

Hide cards his hands through Kaneki's hair and leans back as his best friend takes his cock into his mouth. Kaneki looks up at him with his lips around the head and pulls back with a lewd sound.

"What is it?" he asks calmly, eyes wide.

"Nothing, I just…" Hide looks away, feeling a blush creep up the back of his neck and across his cheeks. "I haven't done this in a while. It might be a little… quick."

Kaneki's eyes widen in understanding. He loosens his grip on the base of Hide's cock and rises smoothly, pressing it into Hide's thigh instead as the other hand cups his jaw, tilting Hide's jaw up for another hungry kiss.

Kaneki pulls back after a moment to look him in the eye. Hide starts. Kaneki's left eye has turned.

"Can you go more than once tonight?"

It takes Hide a moment to register the question. When he does, his face flushes bright red and he averts his gaze again.

"I… I think so," he answers.

Kaneki smiles and pulls back. "Good," he says softly, and resumes his previous position.

Hide throws his head back and moans.

Kaneki is relentless. He teases and pulls and bites until he feels Hide's grip tighten in his hair and hears his name, choked and breathless, on his lips.

Kaneki lets him go with a satisfied smile and carefully wipes the dribble that came down his chin. He tucks Hide's flaccid cock back into his pants for him and leans back on his ankles.

"The good thing is, since it's still technically from a human, apparently I can swallow no problem," Kaneki comments with a smile. "I wasn't sure about that."

Hide collapses back on his bed with an incomprehensible moan. Kaneki finally looks up at him and his smile falls, replaced by an expression of wide-eyed curiosity. He climbs onto the bed and leans over Hide to watch his expression carefully. His chest heaves, but after a moment he reopens his eyes and gives Kaneki a dazed look.

"You're a monster," he accuses breathlessly. 

Kaneki's smile returns. "Ghoul, actually." He pulls back and stands at the foot of Hide's bed as he continues unbuttoning his shirt. "Mind if I undress? These pants are getting a little tight."

Hide sits back up as much as he can manage to watch the show.

Kaneki gives him a smile as he finishes with the shirt and pulls it off his shoulders. Then he undoes the fly of his slacks and lets them drop, leaving him in light grey boxers with a wet spot over the outline of his cock.

Hide smiles lazily, letting his gaze roam over Kaneki's frame before finally landing on his eyes, one black and white and the other a blazing violent red.

"Want some help with that?"

Kaneki's expression would be terrifying if it didn't send a wave of arousal through Hide instead. Kaneki licks his lips and prowls forward until he's pinned Hide back down. But instead of taking a bite, Kaneki kisses him softly and helps Hide out of his clothes. They end up somewhere on the floor while the lovers slip beneath the covers. Just when Kaneki is getting tired of being gentle, Hide flips their positions and settles between Kaneki's thighs. One hand lightly cups Kaneki's erection while he turns the kiss more ravenous, and Kaneki gasps into it.

"You shouldn't have to do all the work," Hide murmurs against his lips, smiling.

His hand moves to Kaneki's thigh. He forces his lover to raise his hips so Hide can pull off his briefs. Kaneki looks so beautiful and exposed against the white sheets, his red eye almost glowing. His skin is flushed where it isn't pale, and Hide can't help it. He leans in and kisses Kaneki's neck, then when he's sure there will be at least one mark to remind them tomorrow he moves on to Kaneki's chin, and then his chest. Kaneki wraps his cold fingers around the back of Hide's neck as he presses his lips to as much of Kaneki's skin as he can reach, one hand pressed to the sheets as the other slowly creeps up Kaneki's thigh to wrap around the base of his cock. Kaneki sighs his name, and hide starts with slow, intentional strokes.

It doesn't take long.

"Wow," Hide breathes when Kaneki finishes. He sits up to look at him with a soft smile on his lips. "You're beautiful."

Kaneki looks up at him, panting and flushed with his eyes barely open, his eyebrows furrowed, and hide knows with a startling certainty that he's the luckiest man in the world.


End file.
